SylPeeps Time! - Paseo por la playa
by danitza.ttitoclavo
Summary: Aquí mi primer one shot sobre Galaxia Wander y es acerca de mi otp favorita: ¡Sylvia y Peepers! (aka Sylpeeps o Blackeye) Digamos que esta historia sería después del último episodio de la segunda temporada y unos eventos más que han pasado posterior. Estamos en el planeta Sandy Rock y sus atardeceres son tan espléndidos que se puede iniciar una cita no planificada :D


**SylPeeps Time! - Paseo por la playa**

 **Nota de la Autora:** Los personajes de Galaxia Wander o Wander Over Yonder no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Mccraigen y Disney. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia sólo la satisfacción de poder crear una situación para mis personajes favoritos. Lo único de mi autoría es el dibujo de la portada y demás dibujos o fotografías que agregué y el desarrollo de la idea.

Esta historia es de corte romántico y reconozco que no es parte del Canon establecido por lo que si no te agrada este tipo de historias basadas en la humilde perspectiva de una fan del Sylpeeps (Blackeye), mejor no la leas. Y si te gusta esta OTP, adelante y espero que te agrade.

* * *

 **Paseo por la Playa**

Planeta Sandy Rock.  
(Planeta veraniego que cuenta con islas rocosas de ensueño y bellas playas cubiertas con arenas rojizas y bañadas con aguas de color rosa azul; y muchos lindos parajes.)

No es la primera vez que Wander y Sylvia se habían detenido en ese planeta así que al notar que estaba por esa zona decidieron darse una escapadita veraniega. Al descender junto a las orillas en su burbuja, inmediatamente algunos Sandyrockianos notaron su presencia y los invitan a quedarse con ellos todo el día en una de sus tantas celebraciones anuales que duran hasta la medianoche. Al llegar a la plaza cual está adornada con motivos marinos y ramas parecidas a las palmeras, Wander comienza a hacer unos malabares con unas frutas parecidas a las manzanas que va sacando de su sombrero, por su parte Sylvia ríe de sus ocurrencias. En eso, la Zbornak nota que está empezando a atardecer, esto inexplicablemente siempre le llama la atención cada vez que está en ese planeta ver el sol lentamente descender por el horizonte es una experiencia única para ella.

¿Quieres caminar por la playa, amiga? - pregunta Wander notando la distracción de su amiga

Creo que sí- responde Sylvia

Bien ¡vamos! - exclama Wander

No te preocupes amigo- propone Sylvia- quédate con ellos, en un rato vuelvo.

Ok, como quieras- asienta Wander

Sylvia sonríe y camina hacia la playa. Entonces observa con atención como el sol va descendiendo poco a poco, abstraída por el panorama sigue caminando sin fijarse por dónde va y en eso siente que se choca con algo.

¡Oye, ten cuidado!... eh ¡tú! - increpa una chillona voz.

¡Tú! - exclama Sylvia bajando la vista.

Eh si yo.. - refunfuña Peepers - ¡deberías fijarte por dónde vas Zbornak!

Disculpa- dice Sylvia con un tono irónico- pero no es mi culpa que no te vea a simple vista.

Uhmm qué graciosa- se queja Peepers dándole algo la espalda.

Está bien- sonríe Sylvia - estaba distraída, lo siento cerebrito.

Grrr- viéndola fastidiado se percata de que está sola- ¿no deberías estar cuidando a esa bola de pelos hiperactiva?

¿Wander?... no, bueno él está bien (recordando que se quedó muy entretenido haciendo trucos en la fiesta, sonríe) ¿y tú no deberías estar maquinado con Odión algún plan de conquista?

Ehhhh... no, es que (recordando que Odión y los demás Furioguardias se quedaron en la Nave Calavera jugando Twister y que ni siquiera se percataron que se fue quejándose de lo irresponsables que son, y cómo se habían estacionado cerca a Sandy Rock decidió salir de la nave renegando sin rumbo fijo) ...

¡Oye! - interrumpe Sylvia - ¿estás aquí?

Ehhh - Peepers la observa como despertando del recuerdo - olvídalo

¿qué pasó? ¿te echo? - pregunta curiosa Sylvia.

¡No!... Sólo olvídalo Zbornak - se voltea dándole la espalda y cruza los brazos.

Ok que gruñón - Sylvia ve el panorama- Oye Peeps ¡mira el sunset!

Bah acaso no lo has visto en otros planetas - gruñe Peepers sin voltear.

Sí, pero siempre en Sandy Rock es especial- dice Syl con voz de complacencia- el cielo se torna de un color violáceo naranja, esa arena roja se ve más intensa, esas aguas de color rosa azulada combinadas con ese sol poniéndose por el horizon..

Jah -interrumpe Peepers- no pensé que fueras tan cursi.

(Ella se fastidia) Jah no sé por qué te conté eso, tú qué ibas a entender.

Uhmm (Peepers le da una mirada y de verdad se ve muy espléndido) oye tal vez si tengas algo de razón.

La luna comienza a ascender poco a poco, el anochecer llegaría en cualquier momento, haciendo que el cielo violeta anaranjado se oscurezca más y más. Ambos se quedan ahí parados sin decirse nada, sólo viendo el panorama, pensando en algunas cosas como esas veces que coincidían en sus acciones y se unían para detener a sus amigos de sus locuras. En eso un pensamiento vino a la mente de Sylvia, mejor dicho, un recuerdo de esa vez que iba a ser aniquilada por los bots de Dominador y justo en ese momento Odión junto con Peepers y los Furioguardias llegaron y todos juntos pelearon unidos por la misma causa.

Oye recuerdas esa vez- musita Sylvia - Nunca les di.. (con algo de esfuerzo pues se sorprende de lo que va a decir, pero a la vez sabe que es lo correcto) oye realmente... gracias por salvar mi vida de Dominador - confiesa Sylvia.

¿Eh? - Peepers recuerda- esto uhmm no fue intencional fue cosa del momento.

Sí claro- confirma Sylvia.

Además, es mejor tenerte de aliada aunque sea por unos minutos, eres fuerte y valiente- afirma Peepers y Sylvia se sorprende.

Vaya Peeps no pensé escuchar algo agradable sobre mi viniendo de ti.

Hmmm..- Peepers la observa directo- .. de nada.

¿Ah? - Sylvia lo observa.

Es lo que se dice después de que alguien te dice "gracias", ¿no?

Pues sí - sonríe Sylvia- Oye tú también eres fuerte claro no tanto como yo, pero lo eres.

Mmm 'gracias' -responde con un tono irónico Peepers.

Oye lo digo en serio Peeps, has podido dejarme en problemas algunas veces.

Pues sí -afirma orgulloso mientras se sienta en la arena. Sylvia se siente algo a su lado y se ponen a mirar los últimos destellos del sol.

Viendo que la luna ya se está posicionando en el cielo y todo se ha quedado oscuro, un morado oscuro con destellos claro de color fucsia y unas estrellas muy brillosas. Es un ambiente perfecto. Sylvia le da una breve mirada a Peepers, y al verlo tan tranquilo con su gran ojo brillando por los destellos de las luces celestiales no puede evitar sentir algo de ternura algo que le parece extraño ya que ella no es de agradarle mucho lo tierno, pero le da esa sensación de calidez supongo porque se encuentran en ese paraje tan espléndido.

Creo que- musita Sylvia- creo que será mejor que vuelva donde Wander.

Eh- Peepers la mira levantándose a lo que él hace lo mismo- como quieras, me da igual.

¿Y tú volverás con Odión? - pregunta Sylvia.

Supongo que no tengo de otra- dice Peepers mientras se sacude la arena.

Ok buenas noches Peeps -lo observa.

Buenas noches Zbornak- la mira.

Ambos se quedan mirándose un rato honestamente no saben porque el uno o la otra no se retiran pues como que hubiese algo que no quisiera que se aparten. Entonces Peepers toma la iniciativa, se voltea dándole algo la espalda a Sylvia, en eso ella como reflejo lo enrolla en su cola y lo pone a la altura de su rostro esto sorprende a Peepers, pero en vez de quejarse o decirle que lo suelte deja que ella se aproxime más y ella le dé un beso en una parte de su ojo, que sería como su mejilla... Entonces Sylvia lo deposita en el suelo y se va lo más rápido del sitio con el rostro bien rojo, Peepers la observa y se toca la parte donde recibió el beso y se sonroja.

Ehm qué diablos fue eso? - se pregunta Peepers- Acaso (viendo la luna).

¡¿será la Luna!? - se cuestiona Sylvia mientras no deja de correr.

Fin

Perdonen lo corto, pero quería terminar un fic de GW hace mucho tiempo y aunque es más por uno de SylPeeps, aún con más razón💖. (Talvez más adelante haga una continuación de esta historia pues tal vez produce curiosidad saber qué más pasará con este par 💓😍, o agregue más one shots sobre ellos en este libro o haga un nuevo libro, ya veré). Y bueno en sí esta historia es un spin off de otro fic de GW que estoy terminando de escribir que ahí sí me centro en el cuarteto intergaláctico (Wander, Sylvia, Peepers y Odión) y toma lugar en Sandy Rock también, digamos que este one shot romántico sucede mucho después de esa historia. En fin, gracias por leer, bendiciones 😍


End file.
